Bad Story
by NinjaOfAwesomeness
Summary: Don't read this.


**This is a songfic based on my all-time favorite song, "Banana Pancakes." :) Enjoy!**

_Can't you see that it's just raining?  
><em>_There ain't no need to go outside_

Aria Montgomery woke up in bed next to a sleeping (or so she thought) Ezra Fitz on 6:00 on a Thursday morning. As she was climbing out of bed slowly and quietly, trying not to wake her boyfriend, a large hand grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Stay?" He whispered.

"Ezra, let go…I can't. It's a school day," she sighed, trying to pull away.

Ezra looked out of the window. "But…it's raining. There's really no need to go outside."

_But baby, you hardly even notice  
>When I try to show you this<br>This song is meant to keep you  
>From doing what you're supposed to<br>Like waking up too early  
>Maybe we could sleep in<br>I'll make you banana pancakes_

Aria reluctantly pulled away and walked out of the room, and Ezra quickly followed, enveloping her in a hug from behind, trapping her once more. "I don't think you get it."

"Get what?" she asked, confused.

Ezra kissed her neck once. "I'm always trying to get you to stay home for once. I miss you so much when you're gone.

"Why should I stay?" Aria teased, smirking, still trying to escape Ezra's hold.

Ezra chuckled, holding on to her tighter. 'Well, I could make you banana pancakes. Your favorite!"

_Pretend like it's the weekend now  
>And we could pretend it all the time<br>Can't you see that it's just raining?  
>There ain't no need to go outside<em>

She sighed again and eventually stopped struggling out of Ezra's grip. "I can't…"

He spun her around and looked her in the eyes with a pleading smile. "Please? Let's just pretend it's the weekend," he said.

"No," she said sternly.

Ezra pouted and gave her big, blue puppy dog eyes. "But…it's raining!"

_But just maybe, haka ka ukulele  
>Mama made a baby<br>I really don't mind the practice  
>Because you're my little lady<br>Lady, lady love me  
>Because I love to lay here lazy<br>We could close the curtains_

"I don't care, Ezra," she said, looking at the clock. When she saw the time, she tried to desperately escape. "Ezra, I'm gonna be late! Let go!"

"C'mon. I could play ukulele for you?" he smiled hopefully.

"No! I have to go, Ezra!" she pleaded.

Ezra wasn't going to let her get away, oh no. Time to try something else.

"Aria, do you ever want kids?" he asked.

Aria was started and a bit confused by his sudden and random question. "Um…maybe one day. Why..?"

Ezra shrugged and began to kiss down his girlfriend's neck. "We could…practice making them?"

Her breathing hitched and she suppressed a quiet moan. "Ezra…I…I have to-"

She was suddenly cut off by his lips crashing into hers, and she automatically kissed back when she realized that had had to go. "Ezra…no."

_Pretend like there's no world outside  
>And we could pretend it all the time<br>Can't you see that it's just raining?  
>There ain't no need to go outside<em>

_Ain't no need, ain't no need  
>Mmm, mmhmm, mm, mm<br>Can't you see, can't you see?  
>Rain all day and I don't mind<em>

He sighed, convinced that he was going to get through to her. "Aria, let's just close the curtains, and pretend it's just us. Please?"

She sighed and spoke quietly. "I guess, it _is _raining…"

"Rain all day, and I don't mind," Ezra muttered into her ear, smirking.

She pressed her lips to his once more, smiling into it.

_Telephone singing, ringing, it's too early  
>Don't pick it up<br>We don't need to  
>We got everything we need right here<br>And everything we need is enough  
>It's just so easy<br>When the whole world fits inside of your arms  
>Do we really need to pay attention to the alarm?<br>Wake up slow, wake up slow_

As soon as Ezra thought his beloved was his, the phone just _had _to go off. "Really?" he grumbles against her lips.

Aria tried to answer the phone, but Ezra wouldn't let her touch it. "You don't need to answer that, Aria. We have everything we need right here."

"But…" she tried to protest.

"Wake up slow," he said, smiling sleepily.

_But baby, you hardly even notice  
>When I try to show you this<br>This song is meant to keep you  
>From doing what you're supposed to<br>Like waking up too early  
>Maybe we could sleep in<br>I'll make you banana pancakes_

_Pretend like it's the weekend now  
>And we could pretend it all the time<br>Can't you see that it's just raining?  
>There ain't no need to go outside<em>

Eventually, Aria stopped struggling and realized Ezra's point.

Before he could speak to her, her lips were crashing into his hungrily.

He automatically responded, and she parted her lips. Their tongues tangled briefly, before she pulled away, smiling.

"So how about those pancakes you mentioned earlier?"

_Ain't no need, ain't no need  
>Rain all day and I really, really, really don't mind<br>Can't you see, can't you see?  
>We've got to wake up slow…<em>


End file.
